A Pregnancy Journey
by GoodShipSherlollipop
Summary: Follow along as Molly and Sherlock, from "A Journey to Love, Faith and Marriage" go through the various milestones that occur during pregnancy, the initial discovery, the antenatal visits and the ultrasound scans. If you are not English, this is your chance to see how it is handled in a different country than your own. If you ARE from the UK, I hope I portray it accurately.
1. We're Having a Baby!

**Friday, August 25, 2017**

Molly took a deep breath. She was three days late. Instinct told her the result would be positive, but she had waited the extra days to be more certain. Her breasts were feeling a little tender and she knew that was often one of the earliest symptoms of pregnancy, besides the missed period, of course.

During her lunch break the previous day, Molly had stopped at a chemist to buy the pregnancy test. Sherlock had already been urging her to take the test, because he was anxious to know. It had not even been two weeks since they had returned from their honeymoon. Could it really be this easy? If so, it was a true blessing, because it was something they both wanted, and wanted soon, given their ages.

Now it was her lunch break again and Molly had gone into the toilet cubicle with the pregnancy stick, emerging a couple minutes later. For the next three minutes she paced restlessly. Then she decided to wait one extra minute, just to be certain the results would be in no doubt, one way or another.

The toilet was unoccupied save for herself, which was a relief. The little stick on the counter was a dead giveaway as to what she was doing, and she really didn't want anyone to know before Sherlock if the result was positive.

_Please God, let it be positive, _she prayed silently. Nothing was certain of course until she viewed the indicator.

Finally, hesitatingly, Molly picked up the stick and nearly whooped for joy. Two pink lines, It was positive. Pulling out her phone, she took a photo of the stick with the two pink lines and sent a text to Sherlock with the picture and a smiley face.

Less than thirty seconds later, her phone rang.

There was a note of awe in Sherlock's voice as he said, "Molly, didn't I tell you?" Then his voice choked up as he said, "A baby, Molly, we really made a baby!"

The sound of his voice made tears form in Molly's eyes too. "Yes, sweetheart, we did! I'm going to get Kaitlyn to take some blood to make certain, but these things are pretty accurate these days. If I can get the bloodwork done immediately, we might be able to have the results by the end of the day."

"Okay, love," he responded. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Molly pocketed her phone, exited the toilets and headed to the lab, where her best friend, Kaitlyn, was just putting on her lab coat to get back to work after her own lunch break.

"Hey Kaitlyn, I need a favour," Molly said to her friend.

"Sure, What do you need?" asked Kaitlyn, looking up after she had finished buttoning up her white coat.

Molly gave her a mysterious smile. "I need you to draw some blood from me."

Kaitlyn's eyes twinkled at her friend. "I'll bet I know why. You're pregnant, aren't you?" She gave Molly a wide smile. "So you did get pregnant on your honeymoon then? I remember you telling me the timing would be right for it."

Molly blushed. "Well, the pregnancy test was positive, but I want the bloodwork to verify it. You have to promise not to breathe a word to anyone though."

"I'll keep your secret," promised Kaitlyn. Then she added cheekily, "You guys certainly didn't waste any time in trying to make sure it happened. You must have been _very_ busy on your honeymoon."

Molly pursed her lips at her outrageous friend. "Isn't that rather the point of a honeymoon, Kaitlyn?"

Kaitlyn laughed and nudged her playfully. "I guess, especially for the two of you, seeing as you were so precious in the way you waited to have sex until your wedding night. Was he fabulous in bed, then? I'll bet he researched it, didn't he?"

Molly rolled her eyes. Kaitlyn could be _so_ embarrassing. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response, except to say I am highly satisfied. Plus," here, she lowered her voice a little, to make sure nobody else would overhear if they unexpectedly entered the lab, "he read me romantic sonnets from Shakespeare during a picnic."

Kaitlyn's mouth opened in astonishment. "I knew he had changed, but to read poetry to you as well? My God, Molly. He really has turned into the romantic hero you always wanted him to be, hasn't he?"

Molly couldn't suppress a grin. "You don't know the half of it, Kaitlyn. But please, Sherlock doesn't want people to know what he is like in private life. He only reluctantly gave me permission to tell you about the poetry because I begged him. I wanted _someone_ to know how romantic he truly is."

Kaitlyn giggled. "Well, I'm honoured. I'll keep your secret, but you know I'm going to have to tease him a little about it - but only if there is nobody else around."

Molly frowned. "He'll kill me if you do that to him." Then she added, "Actually he won't, he knows what you are like already. Oh, and don't forget you still own me that twenty pounds from our bet."

Kaitlyn nodded. "Ah, yes, the chastity belt, I mean - _bet_. Remind me later when I can get to my locker and pull out some money from my purse."

_Trust Kaitlyn to come up with a name for the bet,_ Molly thought, amused. She didn't need to know on how many occasions Molly and Sherlock had been in danger of losing that bet. If it hadn't been for several timely interruptions...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kaitlyn waving a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Molly. Do you want me to draw this blood or what?"

Molly blinked and focussed on her friend's words. "Oh, yes, of course. Do you think we can put a rush on it?"

"I'm sure we can figure something out," responded Kaitlyn with a smirk. "I'll bet Sherlock is especially anxious to find out if he's going to be a daddy in nine months time." Then she shook her head. "I can't believe it, the thought of Sherlock being a father. But I guess with you as a mother, the baby should turn out relatively normal."

Molly swatted at her friend playfully and rolled up her sleeve.

Ten minutes later, the blood had been drawn and sent for analysis to determine the hormones related to early pregnancy.

For the rest of the day, Molly found it hard to concentrate on her work. She was hoping, praying the test had been correct.

The results were available on the computer just before Molly finished work for the day. Blood analysis confirmed it positively that she was indeed pregnant. She couldn't help the huge grin that spread over her face after she read the welcome words, which of course Kaitlyn noticed.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you, my friend," said Kaitlyn, giving Molly a big hug.

While Molly was finishing up a quick inspection of the lab to make sure everything had been put away properly, Kaitlyn left the lab and returned a couple of minutes later. She handed a twenty pound note to Moly before departing with a wave.

A few minutes after that, Molly was hanging up her coat, getting her things to leave, when a very familiar face showed itself in her locker mirror, as had happened on more than one occasion.

She whirled around. Her husband stood there with a bouquet of two dozen red roses in his hand. She flew into his arms, almost knocking the flowers to the floor in her excitement. "The blood work confirmed it, Sherlock!" she told him exultantly, as his one arm held her, while the other still held the bouquet.

He gave her a long, lingering kiss, before saying, "I'm so glad, sweetheart." He handed her the beautiful bouquet and she inhaled its fragrance.

"I wasn't expecting you to come here," she told him, nonetheless smiling brightly.

"How could I not?" he responded. "My wife told me we are having a baby. I think we need to celebrate it, don't you agree?"

Molly looked a little doubtfully at the roses. "People will talk, wondering why I'm carrying a big bouquet of roses. Maybe they will guess why you gave them to me."

"Hardly," Sherlock responded with a chuckle. "We just came back from our honeymoon. I think it is completely logical that I would be bringing my new wife flowers. After all, we are still in the newlywed phase."

Molly gave him a coquettish look. "Well, if this is the newlywed phase, I hope it lasts for a long time."

"If I have anything to say about it," responded Sherlock in his deep voice that always sent thrilling tingles running up and down her spine, "it will last a _life_time." He took the flowers from Molly and set them on the locker room bench. Then he proceeded to thoroughly kiss her again before they made their way out of the hospital arm in arm for a romantic, celebratory dinner at Angelo's before heading back to their home in Baker Street.

Even as they exited the hospital, Molly looked up at her husband and said, "Kaitlyn gave me the twenty quid she owed me for our bet. You're gonna laugh when I tell you how she referred to it - she called it the _chastity_ bet."

And indeed he did.

* * *

**Author's note:** This story is going to be one I don't update often, because I want to keep it timed with the continuing Diary Journey story. My intent is to show Sherlock and Molly at the various stages of her pregnancy as they have their antenatal visits and ultrasound scans. As the reader, I hope you will enjoy the glimpse into their joy as they experience things pertaining to the pregnancy.

If you are an American reader, this will (I hope) give you an accurate view of the way things are done in England, and believe me, it is quite different than it is done here. If you are an English reader and think I am not doing something correctly, let me know. I have been using UK resources to research things and I hope it all comes out correctly. I pride myself on being thorough with my research and want to be as accurate as possible in my commitment to writing realistic fiction.

If you are from another country, I'd love to know how things are done in your country, so please share your experiences!

In the meantime, I'd love to see follows/favourites and feedback on whether the premise of this story interests you. I still have a long way to go in writing the entire pregnancy story and if it doesn't seem to resonate with readers, I'll just shorten it to omit the later antenatal visits.


	2. 8 Weeks - Booking Appointment

**Tuesday, September 19, 2017**

Molly and Sherlock were at their first antenatal visit. Sherlock had come to the hospital so they could go together at the end of her shift. They had decided to use the Elizabeth Garret Anderson Wing of University College Hospital. It was not far from Baker Street. The Bart's affiliate hospitals that offered maternity services were all at least a 45 minute journey away. Sherlock had insisted he did not want them to have to travel so far, not after experiencing Mary giving birth before she got to the hospital.

"You know, Sherlock," Molly informed him, "Mary is the exception rather than the rule when it comes to giving birth. Most women are in labour for hours before they deliver their baby. Besides, she told me she called John a bunch of times with no response. If John had answered her calls, she would have made it to the hospital in plenty of time."

Sherlock pursed his lips. "In my defence, we were on a case and Mary went into labour almost a month early."

"I understand, but as you said, she went into labour very early which is not common."

"Yes, yes, I am aware, but I'm not taking any chances." he declared. "Besides, the sooner you get to the hospital, the sooner you can have an epidural."

Molly had to give Sherlock credit. Ever since she had become pregnant, he had spent hours on the internet, learning about pregnancy. At first it was how to detect early symptoms; then how to deal with morning sickness.

Sherlock had been so solicitous, keeping a ready supply of Ritz crackers and flat lemonade on hand for the times Molly experienced morning sickness. Sometimes it was worse than others. Then he had researched the different stages of pregnancy, finishing with giving birth and the different options for it.

Before this first appointment, they had requested a private midwife. After this appointment, where they would also schedule their dating scan and anomaly scan, she would come to the flat for future visits.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes. I'm looking forward to helping you through this special time," said their midwife, who was named Laura, after they had been shown into a room.

"Molly and Sherlock, please," responded Molly. She hated formality. Laura would be with them for many weeks and she felt it would be better if they were on a first name basis.

"Molly and Sherlock it is," agreed Laura with a smile.

She asked questions about the date of Molly's last period, then gave them a due date of May 1.

"I'm quite certain this should be accurate, given what you have told me, but the dating scan should confirm that. Now remember," she told them, "only about five percent of babies are actually born on their due date. A baby is considered full term from three weeks before the due date, to two weeks afterwards. I'd suggest you make sure everything is ready at least one month in advance, just in case the baby decides to arrive early."

The couple nodded.

The midwife went on to discuss the various aspects of pregnancy, diet and exercise for Molly, the antenatal screenings she would be having to check the baby's development. There were options for other tests to screen for possible diseases. Then she explained that at this visit they would schedule all the antenatal visits, including the two scans, the first of which she scheduled with them immediately.

"At your first ultrasound scan the technician will make sure the due date is correct by measuring the baby's development," said Laura. "Also, we will use a Doppler monitor to listen to your baby's heartbeat."

Sherlock and Molly exchanged excited glances. Molly couldn't wait to get to that point, where she would not only see their baby on a screen but also hear his or her heartbeat. She mentally filed that date in her memory, October 17th, four weeks from today.

Laura handed Molly a form for pregnancy notes. "This is your plan of care, so we know what decisions you have made in regard to your baby. For instance, are you planning a home birth, or using a birthing centre?"

"Molly will be giving birth in this hospital," said Sherlock firmly. "I am not taking any chances on complications."

Laura nodded. "That is probably wise, due to her age as well. There is a slightly increased risk factor for older first-time mums. Are you planning to try and give birth without the use of drugs, or with medication? There are several options. You can have laughing gas to reduce the symptoms of labour. There are also pethidine injections available which offer similar relief. These are both available if you choose a home birth. Seeing as you are choosing to give birth in the hospital, you have another option, and that is an epidural. Have you decided which route you would like to take?"

Molly glanced at Sherlock, then back at Laura. "We've actually discussed this, and my husband would prefer I enjoy the experience of childbirth without undue amounts of pain. Seeing as the technology exists, and the risk of problems is extremely low, I'd like an epidural."

"Yes, I'd prefer that my wife not crush my hand while she is in labour," Sherlock quipped.

Laura laughed and looked at Sherlock. "She might well do that before she gets the epidural anyway. An epidural will not be administered until Molly is at least five centimetres dilated. Getting to that point can take anywhere from hours to days, although of course we will hope it occurs much sooner than that for you both." She made a note in Molly's maternity notes. "By the way, your birth plan is not a done deal. You can change your mind on what you wish to do at any time."

Sherlock and Molly nodded to show they understood.

"Right, now let's schedule your other antenatal visits. Your second ultrasound scan will take place between weeks eighteen and twenty."

"That's where we can determine if we are having a boy or girl?" asked Sherlock eagerly.

"As long as the baby cooperates, yes," responded Laura with a smile at his expression. She went on to schedule the rest of their appointments. She also took Molly's blood pressure, and her height and weight, writing them down. Then she collected a urine sample to test for protein.

Sherlock was fascinated by the whole process. "Until I researched this, I thought you just keep an eye on your weight and that's it. It is a lot more involved than I could ever have imagined."

Molly squeezed his hand. "At least we'll know what to expect for next time."

Laura had still been making notations. She looked up and asked, "Have you been experiencing pregnancy symptoms, like morning sickness?"

"Oh yes," Molly assured the midwife. "I experience nausea a lot, get sick sometimes. Twice now I have been severely ill all day."

"She has not been able to keep anything down on those days," put in Sherlock. "Is that normal? She gets sick every twenty minutes or so."

"It isn't terribly common, but it does happen to some women and is nothing to be concerned about, unless she becomes dehydrated," stated Laura. "When that frequent sickness occurs, you want to drink plenty of water or other fluids and have crackers on hand, dry toast, something to just keep in the stomach briefly."

"I've been giving Molly Ritz crackers and flat lemonade, as well as water," supplied Sherlock.

"Perfect. I see you obviously know what you are doing." Laura looked at him approvingly and Molly grinned at the way Sherlock preened a little at the compliment.

"He researched as much as he could," said Molly proudly.

"I wish all husbands were as supportive as you obviously are," observed the midwife with a smile.

After a few more minutes of discussion, the appointment was over.

They had only been home for half an hour when the doorbell rang. Mrs. Hudson was on hand to open the door, and soon, the firm tread of Mycroft Holmes was heard ascending the stairs.

Sherlock opened the door to his brother. "Hello, Mycroft. What brings you here unannounced?"

Mycroft looked around. "I'm glad to see I have not come at an indelicate time as I have done in the past."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Actually, Molly and I just got home a little while ago from the hospital. We had our booking appointment and met our midwife."

"Ah, well, I suppose my timing is rather fortuitous then. I have brought you a gift." Mycroft thrust a beautifully wrapped package at Sherlock. "I got this for you - well, Anthea got it and wrapped it, but I was the one who chose it."

Molly walked to Sherlock and slid her arm around him, as he unwrapped the present. "What is it?" she inquired.

"It is called a baby Doppler monitor, and you can use it to hear your baby's heartbeat. I need to make sure my niece or nephew is healthy,"

"Thank you, that was very sweet of you, Mycroft!" said Molly sincerely. Then a sudden bout of nausea hit her. "You'll have to excuse me..." She clapped a hand over her mouth, knowing instinctively that she was about to be sick and dashed to the bathroom. It was strange how the urge could hit her so spontaneously like that, and it was most embarrassing that it had happened in front of Mycroft.

When she returned, she heard Sherlock saying to Mycroft, "Let her know. I'll go to see her on Saturday then. I'll see if Molly would like to come as well."

Mycroft nodded. "I shall do so." He looked at a rather confused Molly. "I'll let Sherlock talk to you about that and let me know of a suitable time. I must be going. Duty calls. I hope you will feel better soon, sister mine."

After Mycroft had left, Molly noticed a grin on Sherlock's face. "Why are you grinning?"

"That bout of nausea was rather timely. It was further proof that you really _are _pregnant."

"Glad I could help corroborate your story," she said dryly, with a roll of her eyes. "So what were you and Mycroft talking about while I was gone?"

Mycroft reminded me I have not been to see my sister since our wedding. I don't have any cases scheduled for this weekend so I thought I'd go to Sherrinford and see her. Would you feel comfortable about coming along?"

Molly smiled. "I think it's time I meet my sister-in-law. Are we going to tell her we are married?"

Sherlock pondered her question. "I don't see why not. I do not think we need disclose your pregnancy yet though."

"That's fine. Well then, you had better do as you promised her last time and bring her a Bible," Molly reminded him.

Sherlock's mouth opened in surprise. "Oh, I had completely forgotten about that. Thanks for reminding me. I will look on Amazon later to find one that would be suitable. For now though, are you ready to call our parents and let them know about the fact that we are expecting?"

Molly nodded. "I suppose we should do that, especially seeing as people at church already know about it."

Molly called her mother first. She felt a little embarrassed that she hadn't even spoken to her mother since returning from the honeymoon.

Obviously, Mrs. Hooper noticed the caller ID because she immediately answered with, "Molly! It's so good to hear from you! What have you been up to? I would have called but I didn't want to pry into your business when you have been enjoying your newly married status."

"I'm so sorry for not talking to you earlier, Mum," responded Molly, looking over at Sherlock who was sitting beside her on the sofa. "I really need to keep in regular contact with you. Anyway, things are going wonderfully well, and I wanted to share some special news with you."

Mrs. Hooper gasped and exclaimed, "You're pregnant, aren't you? I've been praying about that for you. I know how much you want to be a mother!"

_There goes another person, guessing before we have a chance to actually share the news,_ thought Molly with a rueful grin at her husband whose lips were quirked in amusement. He had obviously heard what his mother-in-law had said.

"Yes, Mum, we're having a baby and we had our booking appointment at the hospital today. It looks like I got pregnant on the honeymoon as we were hoping," she explained.

"Oh, darling, I'm so thrilled for you both," enthused her mother. "Congratulations to both of you. I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother! This is such wonderful news. May I share it with my friends at Bible Study this evening?"

Molly thought for a moment. "Well, not everyone knows yet but we are planning to share the news next week, so if you can just wait another week as well, that would be appreciated."

"Of course, I can do that. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you. I remember being quite sick when I was pregnant with you."

Molly smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, Mum. Sherlock has been doing a wonderful job of looking after me when I've been feeling sick, but if he happens to be out of town at all on a case and I need any help, I'll let you know."

"You do that," responded her mother. "Sorry to cut this short but I need to head off to my Bible study now. Congratulations again, my darling, and pass on my congratulations to your husband as well."

"Thanks Mum, will do and I'll talk with you soon," responded Molly before hanging up.

She handed the phone to Sherlock. "Mum said to tell you congratulations. Now it's your turn."

Molly had to laugh when, upon hearing his mother answer the phone, Sherlock immediately said, "Molly's pregnant." He was obviously not taking any chances on his mother guessing before he was able to share the news himself.

Her reaction put a huge smile on Sherlock's face and Molly's own. "Oh, my goodness, that's such wonderful news! I can't believe you are going to make me a grandmother! Let me call your father!" Molly, who had her head close to Sherlock's ear on the other side so she could hear, heard her mother-in-law calling in the background, "William, William, wake up! You're going to be a grandfather!"

She heard the sleepy response, "What's that, dear?"

"Pay attention, William, you're going to be a grandfather! Sherlock and Molly are having a baby!"

"Well now," he replied, sounding more alert. "That was very quick, I must say, but very welcome news. Give them my love and congratulations, dear. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Molly couldn't help giggling as Mrs. Holmes returned to the line. "Your father passes on his congratulations too. Can I tell everyone at church that I'm going to be a grandmother at last?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at Molly.

"One week," she mouthed. It would not be fair to ask her mother to wait another week and then allow Sherlock's parents to share the news immediately.

"Molly requests that you wait a week. She seems to have this-" here he glanced at Molly, "silly notion that we ought to wait a little longer to make sure everything is fine with the baby. I myself have no such concerns, but I am only the husband, and what my wife says, goes. John told me that at my wedding reception, if you recall."

Molly poked her tongue out at Sherlock as his mother responded. "I completely understand what Molly is asking. I too was very protective of the news when I found out I was pregnant with Mycroft, and we only told family before I was through my first trimester. I think it is a first baby thing. With you and your sister we shared the news almost immediately. Please tell Molly that's absolutely fine."

Sherlock looked at Molly and she gave him a smug smile. She was glad her mother-in-law understood her feelings on the subject. Yes, it might seem a little paranoid, but she knew she would feel better too once the first trimester was over. It was rather interesting that Sherlock was so confident that everything would be okay. He was certainly showing his faith in a much more positive manner.

"Well, now that our parents, Mycroft and John, as well as the people from church know, do you wish to tell your work colleagues and share the news with our other friends like Greg Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson?" asked Sherlock after ringing off with his mother.

Molly pursed her lips. "I'd like to wait a little longer before I say anything at work. As your mother said to you, It's common for expectant parents to wait until the first trimester is over before they say anything, just to make sure things are going okay. But I guess we could do the same as with our parents, just wait another week."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Very well. It's your work, and if that's what you want to do, that's fine, although personally I think it's clear everything is progressing well."

Molly dimpled at him. "I know, I'm just being silly and superstitious, like you pointed out to your mother. Let's just enjoy our little secret a little longer before we tell everyone else."

"I did not say it was superstitious," Sherlock informed her loftily, before adding, "even if I thought it." Then he put his phone down and kissed her forehead. "However, as I said to my mother, whatever you say, goes, Mrs. Holmes." He proceeded to take Molly's hand and tug her into himself, then whispered in her ear. "Shall we celebrate sharing the news with our parents by having dinner now, or should we have dessert first?" he asked her in a deep voice that sent thrills running through her.

Molly pressed her lips to his, then retreated. "Dessert first," she said with a come-hither look, and together they rose from the sofa and headed to the bedroom.

* * *

**Author's note:** Finally we have reached the second chapter! Sorry it has been so long but I want to time it with the Diary story chronologically. I am trying to chronicle this pregnancy journey by milestones during the pregnancy and appointments. The UK has less appointments than in America, but two scams is normal there. Here (at least where I am so I can't speak for every state) typically as long as a pregnancy is proceeding normally, you only have one ultrasound between 18 and 20 weeks. I remember monthly visits until 30 weeks, after which they were every two weeks and after 36 they were weekly. The UK has quite a different approach and midwives are the norm, unlike here. So, if you are not from the UK, enjoy learning more about how things are done in a foreign country (I have spent a lot of time researching for authenticity and used the UK NHS website.)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed seeing the reactions of Sherlock's parents and Molly's mum. How did you find Molly's reticence about telling people? I still remember waiting longer before telling people with my first child and not waiting so long with the other two. If you are a mother, when did you start telling people?

Final note - the hospital I chose is a real one with a maternity wing. For those of you who have read stories of Molly giving birth at St. Bart's, sorry to have to tell you that Bart's does not have maternity facilities. This is an example of how I like to make sure my facts are accurate as much as possible. If you read something that is not accurate, please let me know so I can correct it.


End file.
